Life's Delusions
by YaoiRocks
Summary: Life is a delusion. Your thoughts and reality are completely different things. They show you different ideas and dreams. If reality shows you something against your mind…do you accept it or let it go as a unfulfilled dream? SasoDei lemon oneshot


Heylooo everyone!! Am here again XD This was an oneshot idea by Anar Black X3. And I decided to write it for her…aren't I kind? And I have some others that people have asked meh to write as well…sooo yeah…The Deidara, Pein, Konan and Hidan sort of sibling relationship is based off the relationship me and a few friends have in this Naruto rp club online XD And we all play Akatsuki characters so it was perfect to put it...so yeah...read!

And this was beta-ed by Kitsunegyrl so I give her a big thanks for that! Hehe.

This is just a little sasodei lemon one shot so yeah…M rated Yaoi people. Don't like? Don't bother complaining because I shall laugh at your stupidity

Title: Life's delusions.

Rating: M

Warnings: Yaoi, graphic lemon, bondage and cursing.

Summary: Life is a delusion. Your thoughts and reality are completely different things. They show you different ideas and dreams. If reality shows you something against your mind…do you accept it or let it go as a unfulfilled dream? SasoDei lemon oneshot

Hope you enjoy!!!

--------------------xx--------------------

Life's delusions: 

Deidara walked through the bustling streets of the village, glancing briefly at the stalls with a small frown on his feminine face. He had just finished a small job for the Akatsuki and had decided to pop into the local town to see if he could find anything of interest. Nothing so far. He gave a small sigh and turned to leave the town when something caught his eye. It was an out of the way stall that was hard to see from the bustling street. All you could see were some red drapes. Interested, he approached the stall and looked at the merchandise on sale. They were puppets. His eyes scanned the stall before they stopped on one particular puppet. He blinked. This puppet had striking red hair and lazy looking maroon eyes. It was wearing a plain black cloak similar to his Akatsuki one, though without the red inside and red clouds. He picked the puppet up and looked at it, staring into the brown eyes. The puppet reminded him strongly of Sasori….but that old puppet was dead….killed in a battle with a teenage tart and an old woman….

"Oh, I see you've taken interest in that puppet…he's a new one…I found him." A rich feminine voice distracted his musings.

"Found, un?" Deidara asked looking upwards at the woman. She smiled a kind smile at him, wiping off some dust from her white dress before looking at him with kind green eyes.

"Oh yes, a little while back, I found that puppet, just lying there. I thought it would be a terrible waste to leave it there so I took him and fixed him up. Are you interested in making a purchase?"

Deidara blinked and looked down at the puppet again,

"How much, un? This puppet reminds me of someone…"

The woman blinked before smiling again,

"Well I can give you a little discount since you seem rather familiar with the puppet…how about…£50?"

Deidara blinked again before tilting his head to the side before nodding,

"Okay, un."

The blonde bomber took the money out and handed it to the woman, who pocketed it with a smile.

"Thank you kind sir, hope you enjoy!" she said with a slight bow.

Deidara nodded before walking back into the bustling street. There was nothing else here so the blonde made his way out of the village. He looked at the puppet again and gave a frown. Why did he buy this exactly? Sasori was long dead…plus this was Sasori's art, not his. He gave a sigh. Ah well, might as well go back to base…nothing else to do….

--------------------xx--------------------

When Deidara had gotten back to the base, he had retreated to his room putting the puppet onto a shelf. He stood there staring at it for a little bit before shrugging and going to his bed, sitting cross-legged while doing a few small sculptures. After about ten minutes of doing this, he jumped as he heard the thud of a book hitting the floor.

He looked at the book that was now lying on the floor with a frown. He slid off the bed and went to the book, picking it up. He looked at it with a small frown. It was one of Sasori's old books….how the hell did that get in here?

He put the book on the shelf next to the puppet. Deidara looked at it and shivered slightly. It seemed to him that the puppet was looking straight at him with its lifeless eyes.

It was creepy…Deidara abruptly turned away. He shrugged off his cloak, since his room had warmed up since entering, and put it on the peg near the door. He then moved back towards the bed then stopped as another thud was heard. He turned around to see the book on the floor again. He shuffled to the book and picked it up again, turning it so he could read the cover. He frowned. There were letters there, written in gold, but they were so worn he couldn't read them. The book itself was ancient looking. The leather was beaten looking and the pages were barely readable…Deidara was only able to read a phrase or two. He gave a sigh and put it back next to the Sasori puppet, which was looking at him…again. He shivered. It creeped him out! He walked out of the room, shutting it firmly behind him. He leaned against the door and shook his head. That puppet was creepy…maybe he should see that woman about the puppet…that puppet was not normal.

The blonde walked into the kitchen area and opened up the fridge. He looked at the contents in a thoughtful manner before grabbing an apple and biting into the fruit. He closed the door before getting himself a glass of water. He turned around when he heard footsteps come into the room and he blinked when he saw Hidan enter the room.

The Jashinist approached him and nicked his half eaten apple before Deidara could do anything. The blonde gave a twitch.

"You could have asked, un!"

The violet eyed man gave a grin,

"Yeah, I could…but you love me to much Dei-chan."

The blonde rolled his eyes,

"Whatever just ask me next time, okay, un?" Deidara muttered before taking a sip of his water.

"Yeah…I might do…depends on whether I fucking feel like it or not…but how was your mission? Exciting?"

"No…not really…didn't get to blow anything up, un." The blonde gave a pout and Hidan laughed,

"I bet you're pissed about that."

"Just a bit, un…I bought a puppet as well, un."

Hidan blinked as he had just taken a bite out of the apple,

"Puppet? Why the fuck would you want a puppet?"

Deidara shrugged,

"It reminded me of Sasori-danna, un…"

"Ah…" Hidan rather delicately dropped the subject.

"But it's strange, un."

"Strange? How so?"

"I dunno…it keeps staring at me, un. And there's this one book that is always falling on the floor…it's one of Sasori-danna's old books. I can't read it though since it's so old and all worn out. It creeps me out…"

"Shove it in the fucking closet then, there, problem solved."

Deidara blinked before grinning and glomping the Jashin priest. Hidan looked down at the blonde before snorting and finishing off the rest of the apple.

"That's a great idea! Thank you Hidan, un!"

"What's a great idea?" Asked a soft feminine voice from the doorway. Deidara looked at the figure before glomping her as well. Konan smiled at Deidara and asked again,

"What's a great idea?"

"Putting the creepy puppet in the closet, un."

Konan blinked,

"What puppet?"

"The one I bought in a village, the one that looks like Sasori-danna, un."

"May I see this puppet?" She asked, her expression curious.

"Of course, un!" Deidara moved around the blue haired woman and went back to his room.

He gently picked the puppet up and walked back to the kitchen with it, while trying to keep the things face away from him. When he got back he placed it on the table and both Hidan and Konan leaned forward to look at the puppet. Konan looked thoughtful and said,

"It really does look like Sasori doesn't it? Where did you get this?"

"Some stall in the market, the woman said that she found this puppet, un."

Hidan picked the puppet up by one arm and poked its face,

"Even has his stoned expression…" He commentated.

Deidara giggled at that while Konan raised an eyebrow. The blue haired woman gave a sigh. Hidan gave the puppet to Deidara again. The blonde turned it around and looked into the brown eyes. There was a sudden gleam in them before it went. Deidara blinked and shook the puppet gently. Okay…this thing really was going in the closet. He looked up at Konan and Hidan to see them arguing about something. The blonde shook his head before walking out of the kitchen back to his room. He went to the closet and placed the puppet in there on a high shelf. He took one last look at it before closing the door with a soft click. He stretched out on the bed fiddling with the small clay model that he had made earlier. He gave a sigh and put the figurine aside before deciding to go to bed and to try and find that woman again.

--------------------xx--------------------

The next morning, Deidara groggily climbed out of bed and dressed himself, putting his hair up in its usual fashion. He decided that he was going to visit that woman today, find out where the woman got this puppet. He went into the kitchen to see Hidan eating a pizza with his feet propped up on the table. Deidara approached him and nicked the pizza slice from the Jashin's hands. Hidan glared at him,

"Oi! That's my pizza!"

"You have other slices…but you wouldn't deny me any now would you Hid-chan? You love me to much, un!" The blonde gave Hidan the puppy eye treatment.

Hidan glared a bit more before getting another slice and eating it with a huff.

"Be careful Hid-chan, you burned the roof of your mouth last time, remember, un?"

Hidan gave a shrug and continued to eat the pizza.

After Deidara had finished eating the slice, he said goodbye to the violet eyed male before setting off for the village. When he arrived, he found the stalls were more or less in the same place. This would make it easier.

He made his way to the place where the stall had been only to stop with a frown. It wasn't there. He approached the nearest stall and tugged on the sleeve of the shopkeeper. The man turned around and looked him up and down,

"Can I help you ma'am?" He asked.

The blonde twitched and said through gritted teeth,

"I'm a guy, un!"

The man blinked and then chuckled,

"Ah, forgive me young sir! I did not realise."

Deidara shook his head and asked,

"Where is that woman with the puppet stall, un?"

The man gave a confused blink,

"Puppet stall? What are you talking about boy?"

"The one that this woman had right there, un!" Deidara said impatiently, pointing to the spot where the stall had been.

The man looked even more confused before he awkwardly patted the blonde's shoulder,

"There was no stall there, there never was…I think you should go home and have a lie down."

Deidara gave a scowl before swatting the man's hand away. He walked away from the stall muttering,

"If I could I would kill that guy, un."

He grinned when he heard the man give a strangulated gasp behind him. He glanced at the pale man with a manic grin before exiting the village.

He returned to the base and stormed into the living room to find Konan, Hidan and Pein sitting watching some cheesy horror film. He jumped on the sofa in between Konan and Hidan. Pein glanced at the blonde before turning his head back to the screen absently munching on some pocky.

That guy was an addict…

"Where have you been all day Dei-chan?" Konan asked glancing at him before turned her eyes back to the screen.

Deidara gave a shrug and replied,

"I went to try and find the woman who sold me that puppet, un."

"Did you find her?"

"No…I asked one of the other salesmen and he said that she was never there, un."

"How strange…" Konan mused, looking thoughtful, tearing her eyes from the screen as a loud scream was heard from it as well as the sound of ripping flesh.

Deidara shrugged.

"I'll keep it in the closet. Won't bother me then, un."

"Ah…okay then."

Deidara frowned as he felt himself being roused from a deep sleep by what he thought was a familiar voice. He groggily opened his eyes, turning his head to the side to look at the alarm clock,

"Damn, un…" He mumbled.

It was 2:35am. He pushed the covers off him and slid out of the bed, stretching slightly, also combing his long hair with his fingers. He gave a sigh and stood up, walking to the door and opening it. He went to the kitchen and got himself a glass of water, bringing it back to his room. He took a sip of it before placing it beside his bed. He gave a wide yawn as he stretched to relieve his slightly cramped muscles.

"Deidara…"

The blonde jumped at the whispered voice. It seemed familiar somehow…He then jumped again as he heard the thud of that damned book falling on the floor again. He twitched. He went over to the book and scooped it up. He gave a sigh tapping the cover lightly with a finger. He gave a shrug and placed it back on the shelf before going to lie back in the bed drifting into a light doze.

Deidara frowned and shifted slightly. He couldn't get back to sleep. There was this constant whispering in the room and it was constantly pulling him back from the bliss of unconsciousness. He opened his eyes again looking about the room, yet there was nothing out of the ordinary. Again he slid out of his bed looking about with a frown. That damned whispering was still there and wouldn't go away!

He looked under the bed before scanning the room again with a dark look. It was annoying and wouldn't go away. His eyes went to the closet and he blinked.

He had forgotten about the closet…but there wasn't anything in there…right?

He slowly went to the closet, and for some unknown reason he felt nervous. He gave a nervous gulp, his heart hammering in his chest. He stopped before the closet door and put one hand on the handle. He paused before taking a breath and opening the door, peering inside. He frowned. Nothing. He looked up at the puppet only to shiver to see it looking down at him with its maroon eyes that seemed to gleam in the meagre light. Deidara was not sure how long he was standing there but he stared at the puppet.

All of a sudden Deidara shut the closet door with a slam. He hated looking at that thing…it sent shivers up his spine. He gave a sigh and leaned against the closet door, sliding down it with a sigh. He then blinked when he realised that he couldn't hear that whispering anymore. He frowned in confusion. He heaved a sigh. He was too tired to try and figure it out. He crawled back to his bed and went under the covers. He gave one last yawn before he fell into a deep dreamless sleep.

Little known to him, two intent maroon eyes were watching him almost hungrily in the dimness of the night.

--------------------xx--------------------

The next morning Deidara slowly came to awareness with a groan. He glared at the curtains which were the source of his awakening since they had been parted and the sun streamed through the window and onto his face. He rolled onto his side and pulled the pillow over his face attempting to get back to sleep. He had dozed off again when he felt someone yank the covers off him.

"Get up lazy ass!" Growled a voice.

Deidara lifted the pillow from his face and looked at the disturber of his sleep. It was Hidan.

The feminine blonde gave a groan,

"What do you want, un?"

"Time for you to fucking wake up!"

Deidara gave a sigh and sat up glaring at Hidan. The violet eyed male rolled his eyes and grabbed the pillow hitting the blonde with it. Deidara gave a pout and slid out of the bed. Hidan smirked and said,

"Rise and shine sleeping beauty. You missed breakfast since it's almost lunch now!"

Deidara blinked and gave a shrug before kicking Hidan towards the door.

"Get out then, un!"

The silver haired male made a rude noise before moving out of the room, slamming the door behind him. The blonde gave a yawn before getting dressed and walking out of the room. He found Pein in the kitchen raiding the cupboards with a pocky stick sticking out of his mouth while he grumbled under his breath.

"What are you doing, un?"

Pein blinked at him and frowned, mumbling around the pocky stick,

"Someone hid all the pocky!"

He gave a slight pout before going back to his hunt. Deidara blinked and tilted his head slightly before giving a shrug and walking out of the room only to come across Hidan and Konan standing outside looking inside, both giggling evilly as they watched the pocky desperate man. When they spotted the blonde, Konan held up a pocky pack and whispered,

"I have hidden them! And soon…me and Hid-chan will be going to the Onsen…care to join us? I can do your hair!"

"Ah…um…I think I'll rather skip…I'm tired…I didn't have a good night last night."

Konan's face fell slightly, but she smiled,

"Okay then Dei-chan! Catch you later!"

Deidara grinned before hopping of to his room deciding to play around with his clay the rest of the day. He didn't join the two as he knew they would be torturing Pein all day and then go to the Onsen…and he wanted sleep tonight…little did he knew that tonight's sleep was going to be disturbed as well…

--------------------xx--------------------

Deidara groaned as he opened his eyes. What the fuck was that soft thumping? He slid out of the bed irritated. It was coming from that closet. He walked up to it and flung it open before blinking. It was empty….even the puppet was gone…wait…what!?

He stepped inside looking about. Where the hell was it? He looked about the closet but couldn't find the puppet. He gave a sigh and walked out of the closet, only to walk into someone. He blinked and looked up slightly, his mouth dropping open.

He stood there for about a minute before he stumbled backward shaking his head.

This was a dream, a hallucination. He looked up into maroon eyes blinking owlishly. The lazy eyes looked back at him,

"Aren't you even going to say hello Deidara?" A soft seductive voice said quietly.

Deidara gaped a bit more before muttering,

"It's a dream; it's a dream, un."

Deidara looked back up at the figure and gave a weary smile,

"No matter how much I wish Sasori-danna was here…this is just a dream…a dream…"

The blonde slid down the closet door so he was sitting burying his face in his hands. Deidara felt a hand on his head and he looked up at the figure that looked like his old partner.

"Think this is a dream then Dei-chan?"

The blonde blinked and nodded before looking back down with a sigh.

"Of course it is Sasori-danna…you're dead…killed…"

A hand cupped his chin making him look up into lazy looking brown eyes that regarded him thoughtfully. The blonde blinked and gave a sigh, closing his eyes. This really was a dream…Sasori would never touch him like this…no matter how much he wanted it…

He snapped his eyes open when he felt warm lips on his own.

"Wha-?" Deidara's words were lost when he felt a tongue flick into his open mouth as the other lips pressed harder onto his. Deidara gave a small whimper when the invading tongue swiped across the roof of his mouth before rubbing his own tongue, encouraging it to play as well. He gave a small moan wrapping his arms around Sasori's neck pulling him closer as he entwined his tongue with the others. This was a dream…it wasn't real…and Deidara wanted this dream to come true…just this once…

Deidara gave a small squeak when arms wrapped around his waist, pulling him forward, pressing their bodies together. Sasori gently took the blondes tongue into his own sucking on the wet appendage. Deidara gave a whine and shivered, clinging lightly to the other male. The red head smirked before pulling away and lifting the surprised blonde into his arms, swiftly walking to the bed and laying the bomber down before crawling on top of Deidara, placing butterfly kissed on the blonde's neck.

Deidara gave a sigh and tilted his head, allowing the red head more access. He felt Sasori's lips curve in a smirk

The puppets delicate looking hands slipped under the mesh shirt feeling the well defined muscles, smirking wider when the blonde gave a small purr and arched into the touch. Sasori leaned down and bit into the blonde's soft flesh at the junction where the neck and shoulder met, drawing blood. Deidara gave a small gasp then moaned as the puppet sucked on the wound. Sasori pulled away, licking his lips of the crimson liquid, tugging at the blonde's mesh shirt, almost ripping it from the boy's torso. The bomber watched as the red head gave a smirk, lowering his head to run a tongue lightly over Deidara's nipple. The blonde gasped and arched his back with a light moan. Sasori placed a hand on the blonde's chest pushing him back onto the bed.

Deidara looked into Sasori's brown eyes briefly before a strong hand tilted his head up and the red head attacked the blonde's throat with his mouth, biting sucking and licking at the soft skin. The younger male gave a breathless purr, entwining his fingers with silky red hair. He then squeaked as one of Sasori's hands travelled lower to the hem of his trousers, pulling them down slightly to reveal blonde hairs.

"Danna…wha-?" Deidara started to say before a hand clamped over his mouth and brown eyes glared at him.

"Quiet…" The red head whispered nipping at the blonde's chest with surprisingly sharp teeth, making Deidara wince slightly.

Sasori smirked slightly as he ran his tongue down the blonde's chest making him whimper into the wooden hand. The puppeteer bit the soft stomach making the male underneath him squirm slightly. He went a bit lower, nibbling on the protruding hip bones making Deidara gasp slightly, his hands grabbing onto the arm that was holding his mouth, trying to remove it.

Sasori looked up with a frown before giving a mischievous smirk and sliding his free hand down the blonde's trousers stroking the semi-erect member firmly. Deidara's eyes widened and bucked his hips giving a moan that was muffled by the hand still clamped over his mouth.

This caused the red head to chuckle quietly. The blonde Akatsuki glared at him as best as he could, but the effect was ruined when Sasori stroked him again. Deidara gasped and threw his head back moaning softly.

"Hn...who knew you would be so sensitive, ne, Dei-chan?" the red head asked, his eyes sparkling with amusement and lust.

The blonde gave a whimper and tried once again to remove the hand over his mouth without any success. Sasori watched Deidara for a moment before pulling his trousers as well as his boxers down leaving him naked of the bed. He watched as the blonde squeaked and blushed slightly, squirming. The red head cocked his head slightly looking at the blonde. He pulled away from Deidara completely sitting up. The bomber also sat up, glaring lightly at Sasori, his cheeks still flushed with embarrassment.

"Danna…" He wailed slightly.

The puppeteer smirked and leaned forward, pecking the blonde on the lips before pulling away again.

"You're my little puppet now Dei-chan…" he smirked lifting his hands up.

Deidara's eyes widened when he noticed the chakra strings attached to the puppet's fingers and as Sasori's hands lifted, as did Deidara's.

"Danna!? What are you doing, un?!" The red head gave him a heavy lidded stare before saying simply,

"Making you mine."

Deidara blinked then squeaked in surprise when he felt a tongue run over his nipple. He looked down and saw that it was his hand, not Sasori. He opened his mouth to say something but the hand travelled lower to dip into his belly button. He squirmed slightly, blushing at how intently the other male was watching him, especially with those hungry eyes.

He then gasped when Sasori made his hand around his member and pump it slowly, the tongue occasionally licking at it, adding to the pleasure, making him moan loudly even though he was biting his lip to prevent making any noise. The red head smirked as he continued to make Deidara pleasure himself watching the blonde's every move. The hand moved to the tip of the blonde's member, licking off the pre-cum making Deidara shiver at the feeling. He gave a small whine when the hand moved back down, the tongue flicking out and wrapping around while the teeth scrapped gently. Deidara moaned, squirming as he panted heavily.

"Uwahh…danna, un!" He moaned, his voice slightly husky from lust.

He looked at Sasori through half lidded eyes who was still watching him with that same hungry gaze. Deidara whined as he felt a tightening in his abdomen. Oh god he couldn't last! He gave a strangled moan as he tossed his head back, his mouth open wide. Before he could come, Sasori made the hand leave the member and Deidara gave a whine as he felt his climax receding. He looked at Sasori with pleading eyes. Fuck pride!

"D-danna…please!" he whimpered.

The red head looked a little thoughtful and reached out taking the blonde's other hand. Deidara watched as the other male took his hand near his mouth, the tongue flicking out to lick at the pale hands. He then took three into his mouth and wrapped his tongue around them as he sucked at them. Deidara gave a small moan at the sight. Sasori made it look so erotic…especially when staring at him with those hungry lust filled eyes.

After sucking on the digits for a little bit, the red head took them out of his mouth and smirked, attaching chakra strings to them. Deidara blinked, a little confused and worried about the puppets intentions. The smirk got wider as Sasori made the hand travel downwards, making the blonde shiver at the light touch on his heated skin.

He blinked when he felt the red head place a hand behind his head, pulling him forward melting their lips together. Deidara groaned into the kiss and gasped when the puppet bit down on his lips with a soft, playful growl. He then gasped as he felt something pressing against his entrance and his eyes widened when he realised that it was the fingers that Sasori was sucking on earlier. He felt the lips against his curve in a smirk as an arm wrapped around his waist, pulling him close as the puppets other hand was controlling the blonde's.

Sasori lowered his head to nip and suck at the soft neck as he made the first finger enter the blonde. Deidara gave a small moan, arching his back and unconsciously pressing their bodies together. He shivered when the red head made the finger thrust in and out, making it slightly pleasurable. He winced when the second entered, causing slight pain. But that quickly passed. He gave a small whimper when the third entered.

The other male lightly kissed his neck as if in reassurance. Deidara winced as the three fingers stretched him. It was a little painful, but pleasurable as well. The puppet pulled Deidara's fingers out, giving a small chuckle at the blonde's pout. Sasori's tongue flicked out licking the shell of the blonde's ear before nibbling on the ear lobe, making the other male shiver in pleasure,

"Don't worry Dei-chan…I will fill you with something else…." He gave a smirk when he felt the body pressed against his shudder in anticipation.

Deidara yelped when he felt himself being pushed back on the bed and, to his surprise, a now naked Sasori pressing against him, attacking the younger male's chest with his mouth. The blonde threw his head back with a groan,

"Danna, un…!"

"Hn…" Sasori grabbed the blonde's legs, lifting them upwards revealing the prepared entrance.

The red head nibbled on Deidara's neck, licking at the small red marks that he had made earlier. The blonde hissed as he felt something much larger then the three fingers started to enter him. It was painful and he bit his lip to keep from crying out.

When Sasori was fully sheathed inside the blonde, he kissed the blonde deeply, giving a small possessive growl when the blonde kissed back. He abruptly pulled out and slammed back in, making Deidara's eyes widen and arch his back with a small cry.

The red head lightly tweaked one of the blonde's nipples as he thrust again, making Deidara moan and dig his nails into the wooden back. He smirked and changed direction, going deeper, watching the blonde moan and writhe underneath him. All of a sudden, the male under him arched his back giving a small scream.

"D-danna-!" He moaned, "Ah-nnngh, more!"

Sasori grinned and continued to thrust at the blonde's prostate as Deidara screamed at the pleasure racing up his spine at each hard, deep thrust. The puppet reached between them and took hold of the straining erection, pumping it in time with his thrusts, making the blonde scream louder.

"D-Danna! Am going t-to cum, u-un!"

The only response to that was for Sasori to thrust deeper into the blonde, giving his own moans as how tight his partner was. He bit down again on the blonde's shoulder to prevent from moaning to loudly as he continues to thrust deeply into the tight heat

All of a sudden, Deidara gave a long whine and arched his back, screaming as he came into both of their stomachs and chests.

The red head gave a groan as the already tight walls clamped around him, making it unbearably tight.

"Fuck!" He moaned as he slammed in one more time before coming deep inside the blonde.

He collapsed on top of the heavily panting blonde, to tired to move. After he had got some energy, he pulled out of the blonde, mindful of the small wince Deidara gave, and laid next to the other male pulling him close and burying his face in the soft blonde hair. He then looked at Deidara and blinked when he saw that his partner was asleep. He gave a smirk as he pulled covers over them, wondering what Deidara's reaction was going to be in the morning…

--------------------xx--------------------

Deidara felt himself rousing from a deep sleep. He gave a groan. He didn't want to wake up…he felt oddly relaxed. He yawned and opened his eyes. He then frowned. There was a small weight on his stomach. He looked down and blinked when he saw an arm draped across his bare stomach.

He blinked again.

What the fuck!? He never sleeps naked. All of a sudden, he felt something nuzzle his neck and a voice say softly,

"Morning Dei-chan. How you feeling this morning?"

Deidara looked at the source of the voice and gave a yelp.

"D-danna, un!?"

Sasori gave a smirked and pecked him on the lips,

"Yes it is me Deidara…you really thought I had died? Why would I let myself be defeated by some old woman and a brat?"

"H-how, un?"

Sasori gave a shrugs and nibbled on his collar bone before saying,

"That puppet you bought was me…and that woman? She was a puppet of mine. I made her seek you out and hand me over to you…and when I returned here I searched for this body that I had hidden in the base. And last night I managed to get to it…and then come back in here for you." Hid maroon eyes flickered up to look at the blonde with a slightly lustful gaze.

Deidara blinked and blinked again before blushing brightly. The puppet gave a soft chuckle and smirked, kissing him again.

"You should go eat something…" he commentated.

Deidara just lay there staring at his danna, not quite believing his eyes. It wasn't a dream…it really wasn't a dream! He blushed again at remembering. How could he have been so stupid! He should have known! Sasori looked at him and raised an eyebrow,

"You going to get dressed or do I have to help you?"

Deidara blushed again and sat up, hissing slight as pain raced up his spine. He glared at Sasori before moving about, gathering his cloths and getting dressed. He limped out of the room and walked down the corridor grumbling to himself. As he turned the corner, he bumped into someone. He looked up to see Hidan,

"Hey Hid-chaaan!"

Hidan blinked down at him and frowned.

"What the fuck were you doing last night? Where you being attacked or something? You were screaming rather loudly…"

Deidara blinked and blushed deeply, glad that the cloak hid most of it...and the hickeys that were present on most of his neck.

Hidan gave him a strange look,

"What were you doing last night? Getting laid?"

"Um…"

Hidan raised an eyebrow.

"Who?"

"Um…." Deidara wasn't sure he wanted to answer that…Hid might think him mad or something.

He blinked when he felt arms encircle his waist and a chin rest on his shoulder. He looked at Sasori, who was staring lazily at the Jashinist. Hidan glared at Sasori.

"What the fuck are you doing back?"

Sasori gave a shrug and kissed Deidara on the cheek before moving past the two,

"I came back for something that was mine…" As he said that, he glanced at Deidara before moving into the kitchen.

Hidan turned back to Deidara with a blank look,

"What…the…fuck? He fucked you!?"

Blushing, Deidara nodded. Hidan stared at him before swearing and walking off cursing to himself about castration and fire…hmm…the wonders of a protective younger brother figure…

He gave a sigh and ran a hand through his blonde hair. He closed his eyes, nibbling on his lower lip. Well…at least…one dream of his came true…and that made him happy…for now at least.

--------------------xx--------------------

Sooo...did you like??? Hope you did!! Review and tell meh what you think!!! Now I need to get on writing some others...am aiming to get them done by christmas!

Until next time! Ja ne!! loves yooh X3...I need cookies...


End file.
